Talk:MapleStory:Main Page
Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 18:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) : Heya! I have updated to the new layout. It should fix some bugs with the layout of the old, and improve the spacing. Hopefully it all makes sense :) Kirkburn (talk) 05:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Protection Good god, can we get some protection on this page to prevent future vandalism? -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 05:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Edit. Edit The MaplestoryEurope Please, I Know You dont play maplestoryeurope, but its true. I Play MSEU My Opinion on the Poll I voted "Used To", since I now play La Tale more (I don't mind the mistranslations and errors.). It has almost identical gameplay to that of MapleStory, but monsters don't show their levels (Not counting the earlier monsters you encounter until you're about Level 35, also not counting the Monster Tower monsters and Spooky monsters either) unless you have a Monster Card of the monster, which is like the Crusader Codex of this game. Also, aggressive monsters appear earlier than Maple's, providing a challenge. For Instances, they are much more challenging until you are a much higher level than that of the monsters'. Also, Boss HP Bars appear without obstructing any windows. Thus, it will require a very big party to successfully beat the instance at the minimum levels, or have 1 player who is a much higher level than you. Also, the graphics are much more vivid, even supporting 3D monsters, MapleStory has none, they keep their usual 2D appearance. The music is beautiful and fits the area in that game, including the start of your adventure in a Forest, a beautiful tune in the Field, and even spooky music in the dungeon Spooky Village. I'm not trying to hate or rant, it's just my opinion. I would appreciate it if you respect it. Caleb40043 (talk) 16:49, March 23, 2014 (UTC)Caleb40043